The 8th Deadly Sin
by ikilledamandapalmer
Summary: ON HAITUS-Ginny/Draco - Rated M for explicit adult-themed scenes and language. Read at your own discretion. Ginny and Draco realize that their feelings for each other go a lot deeper than blood-rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This isn't a oneshot, it's intended to continue. Also, my microsoft word doesn't have spellcheck, so...sorry.  
Warning: Contains explicite adult scenes and language.**

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mind, sweaty sex-scenes are.**

**The 8****th**** Deadly Sin**

**Chapter One**

"Ferrett."

The word hung on my lips, full of malice and cool, dripping, danger.

"Weasley." He said, the look in his eyes showing something completely different- A hunger of sorts.

His flashing grey orbs of eyes took me aback, but I didn't let myself show any of the hesitation inside of me. I'd been warned of him, Draco Malfoy, the womanizer. Not to mention the many times i'd witnessed him having a go at my brother, although, perhaps that gave him brownie points rather than taking them away.

"What are you doing out in the middle of the night?" I spat, the only thing I could think to ask. He smirked his infamous smirk; One corner of his mouth upturned, his eyebrows slightly furrowed beneath his floppy white-blonde hair.

"Unless you'd forgotten, Weaslette," He replied, taking a step closer, "I've been named head boy." I hesitated again under his cool gaze, looking at him, directly above me (When did he get so tall?) searching for a reply, anything.

"Why in Merlin's name would Dumbledore appoint _you _of all people to be head boy?" I asked, glaring at him, trying not to let my voice shake.

He really was attractive. More than just your basic floppy-haired, big-eyed, pale-skinned boy. Something about the sharp edges of his cheekbones, and the way his eyes seared through me caused a beast to stir within me, clawing at my belly, begging to be released.

"Perhaps he's finally come to his senses," Draco said, still smirking, "Perhaps he's realized which side he should be on."

I snorted. "That's rich," I said with a voice full of courage, "What side are you on about anyways? The one that compensates not getting enough attention from their mummys by killing innocent muggles? The side that wears shiney little masks, too ashamed to show their oily faces?"

I stepped forwards as I said this, my eyes flashing, my fists clenched. "I guess it only makes sense that you're on their 'side', then, mummy never loved you, and daddy beat you up... Now you make up for it by torturing anyone with a better life than you, how typic-"

**BAM. **Sorry for the onomatopoeia, however, it's the only thing I heard for the next few seconds- And then a loud ringing noise. When I opened my eyes, and saw past the stars, I realized that I was pressed up against a wall, and Draco Malfoy's thin pale hands were around my neck.

So, Draco Malfoy had me up against a wall. Despite the pain (I was sure my head was bleeding, just one of the perks of being slammed against the wall by a pissed-off Slytherin), I found myself rather aroused. I felt the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him, rub my body up against him, and melt inside of his muscular arms.

However; having said this, I also knew that it was impossible to do while his increasingly tight grip on my neck remained. I gasped for air, but found none. My eyes began to water as a pounding in my chest got louder and louder, reminding me that I needed air.

I writhed in his grasp, but his face merely darkened. My face filled with desperation as the world around me began to get fuzzy and dark.

All of a sudden, he seemed to realize where he was and what he was doing. He looked surprised; suddenly shocked at where he was and what he was doing. I knew then and there that my words had hit home, and he'd escaped to a place in his mind that was entirely anger, entirely revenge.

He stepped back, and my lungs filled with air. He watched me carefully, making sure that I was alright. When he was sure that I wasn't about to fall over, he hissed;

"**Never** speak to me like that again."

My Weasley pride kicked in, but I knew better than to continue our fight. Besides, I was still so in awe about the urges rising inside of me that I wasn't sure I could say a word.

"What?" He asked, watching my face with curiosity, anger still dancing through his own. My face must have looked strange to say the least- Fear, desire, anger, regret, all mixed into one.

"What?" He asked again, this time more of a demand.

I figured that telling him what I wanted to do would have sounded completely nuts, and that showing him was the only way to do it. Of course, really, it was probably only my horney 16-year-old brain that decided I had to show him, and had to act on my desires, but I blocked the rational part of my brain out and went for it.

I leaned forward without hesitancy, without a second of pause to ask, or ready him, and pressed my small lips upon his own. For a moment he was motionless, completely shocked. I felt embarrassed as my cheeks flushed, but before I could pull away, his warm arms snaked around me and his lips parted mine.

I forgot about the pain still throbbing in the back of my skull, and allowed him to press me once more against the wall. I leaned my abdomen against him, feeling it throb with pleasure. If just kissing him felt like this, I wondered what doing more would feel like. At the sheer thought of it, the spot between my legs erupted in shivers, and I felt compelled to press it against his groin. I did, and was pleasently surprised to find him hard against me. I rubbed hiked up my skirt and rubbed my clit against his slacks, feeling my cotton underwear dampen.

He responded by pulling me tighter and lacing one of his hands through my hair while the other one rested upon my lower back. His hand crept lower and lower until he was holding my ass firmly, clearly enjoying it. With one fluid motion, he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and leaned against the wall again.

His lips crept to my ear, then down towards my neck. I gasped as he nibbled upon the soft skin of my throat, and nearly moaned in pleasure. One of his hands crept to my inner thigh and I felt myself tense. I wanted him, so badly.

Forgetting that we were in a corridor that anyone could have strolled down (Although, it was the middle of the night, what were the chances?) he let his hand creep over my underwear. He stroked my wetness, and I pressed myself harder against him. Complying, he moved my underwear to the side and softly flicked my clit with his thumb.

I gasped, pleasure filling me from my head to my toes. I surprised myself by grabbing his head and shoving it into mine, biting his lip hard enough that it must have hurt him, begging him with my hungry lips to continue.

Laughing quietly, he took two fingers and slowly stuck them inside of me. My back arched in ecstasy as I threw my head back. He bit my neck as he pumped his fingers harder, faster. I moaned, loudly, digging my nails into his back. As he fingered me, his thumb found my clit once again, and rubbed it faster and faster.

"Oh, Merlin," I moaned, "Fuck, you're good at this..." He laughed softly again into my ear.

"Going to come for me, Wealsette?" He asked, his breathe sending shivers down my spine.

My ragged breathing was my reply. I felt myself getting closer and closer to an orgasm as he quickened his pace.

Then, footsteps.

He dropped me, and I stumbled to find my footing as the pain of leaving an orgasm coursed through my body. I pulled my skirt down, and flattened my hair with shaking hands.

"Malfoy, Weasley..." Snape's cool voice filled the air.

"Caught her sneaking around," Malfoy snarled as though we hadn't just been all over each other, "I was about to take her to a teacher."

Snape's dark eyes rested upon my flushed face, and he gave me a look as though he knew exactly what had been going on.

"Right." He spat, "Well... Forty points from Gryffindor. Go back to your dormitory, and don't let me see you here again or it'll be another forty. Got it?"

I nodded, shaken up, and turned on my heel, not looking back. When i'd turned the corner, I broke out into a sprint, running away from what has just happened.

What _had _just happened? I had no idea.

All that I did know was that I wanted to do it again... and again... and again.

**AN: Hope you liked it... I'd really appreciate a review or two before the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am leaving tomorrow for Calgary, and won't be back until the 20****th****! I have a couple chapters prepared so I can post as soon as I get back, but I hope i'll have some nice reviews to come back to... ******

**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, sweaty sex-scenes are.**

**The 8****th**** Deadly Sin**

**Chapter Two**

I awoke from a fitful sleep with a start. Although waking with a 'start' is something often spoken of, it's not something that many people do. I don't think i've ever woken with a start before, actually, but on this specific morning I did. I'd been dreaming, you see, about a boy with white-blonde hair and searing silver eyes.

_He was near me, just out of reach. I felt a surge of wanting flow through my blood, but no matter how I tried I couldn't get to him.  
Suddenly, I was in his arms, and his cold lips were pressed firmly against mine. I spread my legs for him as he slowly lowered himself into me. Pleasure wracked my very being as our bodies became one._

Not to be crude, but it was exactly the kind of dream that makes you wake with your hand down your pants, which was just what I did.

"Ginny!" I heard someone cry from the door, "Hurry, you'll miss breakfast!"

I wiped beads of sweat from my brow and slowly sat myself up. A puddle of wetness was gathered around my crotch, and as I reached for a pair of clean underpants I noted that I was extremely aroused. Could even just a dream of Malfoy turn me on so much?

My head was spinning with confusion. Had our midnight encounter been just a dream as well? It had all felt _so_ very real... But how could a Malfoy- Draco Malfoy to be exact- have had such an intense effect on me?

It was a dream. It must have been. I decided to erase all memories of the night before from my mind, and carry on as if it had not happened, as if I had not given myself to 'The Ferrett'.

However, in the back of my mind a voice told me that it was not a dream. The same voice told me that I wanted him, more than life itself.

Attempting to shake it off, I grabbed my Hogwarts' Uniform and slipped it on, whilst wrestling my hair into an untidy bun. My feet protested as I slipped on my beaten-up second-hand mary jane's.

Five minutes later, I found myself at the large double doors to the great hall. I slipped inside unnoticed, and hurried to the Gryffindor table. I was careful not to let my gaze slip to the one place it kept attempting to; The Slytherin table.

Slowly, I took my seat at the far end, and loaded my plate with eggs and toast. Although I was rather thin, I had a classic Weasley appetite; I could eat enough for three people under the right circumstances, hell, under any circumstances.

I shovelled in my first serving before I let myself glance away from my meal. I first looked up at the first year across me, and gave him a tentative smile. He looked at me with wide eyes, and then at my plate.

"Blimey." He said quietly, looking at his own half-empty dishes.

I couldn't suppress it any longer. My eyes snapped towards the Slytherin table. My breathe caught in my throat- Staring strait back at me was none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

Stunned, I sat without breaking eye-contact for a good twenty seconds before turning my attention to the speck of uneaten egg on my place. Dumbfounded, and slightly nauseous, I suddenly found my appetite gone.

So it had happened. There was no doubt about it- The look on his face confirmed it. He seemed thoughtful, peaceful- Did he do that alot? Push girls against the wall, angrily, and then kiss them in the same breathe?

I tried not to remember that it was me who had started the kiss.

I stood up, surprising the first-year in front of me. He spilled pumpkin juice down himself and his plate flipped onto his lap. I muttered my apology and nearly sprinted out of the great hall. I stood there for a minute, catching my breath. What was happening to me?

After a moment I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, slow, steady footsteps. The footsteps hesitated. Although I had no proof, I knew it was him. Something inside me- Maybe the rush of blood to a small spot between my legs, maybe the way my whole body got dizzy, and my lightheadedness overtook me- told me it was him. Whatever it was, I trusted it, and took the opportunity of his hesitation to rush towards the closest girls' lavatory.

Once inside, I leaned my back against the cold wall and tried to take slow and steady breathes.

"Calm down, Ginny, calm down." I told myself, holding my head in my hands.

"Are you alright?" I jumped at the voice. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna," I replied, "I'm fine, just... God caught up in a moment."

"Ah..." She said, "Happens to me all of the time. Usually it helps to talk about it." She blinked her big blue eyes innocently, swinging her hands from side to side.

"Thanks Luna, but i'm just going to try to sort it out by myself this time."

She nodded, not looking offended at all, and smiled. "Alright. Well, if you ever want to talk, i've been told i'm a good listener."

I was only able to nod my reply.

She left, and I was alone with my thoughts.

What was I to do?

What I wanted to do and what I should have done were two entirely different things. Question was- Which one was more important to me?  
Pleasure, or morals? Redemption, or sin?

The little bit of calm-headedness I had left told me to be rational, to ignore my near-constant arousal, and be the good little girl I was raised to be.  
The other part of me, me counter-conscience, told me to give in to my bodily desires, to indulge.

The battle inside of me raged through me the entire day, during every class, during lunch, during dinner.

Inner termoil is a fickle thing. In the end, you realize that you know what you wanted all along. You realize that it was never a decision at all, just procrastination. You realize that you had no choice- One way or another, you were going to do what you wanted, and nothing was going to stop you.

As it happened to be, the thing that I wanted was Draco Malfoy.

--}i{--

**A/N: A big thank you to **_**La Petite Samourai Furtive **_**my first reviewer! Now...question is...Who wants to be second?? ;)**

**Again, no updates for 2 weeks because i'll be in Calgary, but i've written a couple chapters already, and will continue to write by hand until I get back, then will type them up...Don't lose faith in me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaaand, Chapter 3! I hope you're enjoying my story so far. This chapter is *extra* explicit. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters/this plot line; however, I do own all of my sweaty sex scenes. **

**The 8****th**** Deadly Sin**

**Chapter Three**

I lay, eyes closed, nose plugged, beneath the scalding water. My lungs struggled for air and I felt my body begging for relief, but I allowed it none.

After a few moments, I involuntarily half-leaped from the water and gasped for air.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around me. What I saw was my reflection in the floor-to-ceiling mirrored wall before me. I stared intently at myself sitting half-in, half-out of one of the Gryffindor Girls' bathtubs.

I looked to my left and saw a pair of feet firmly planted within a bathroom stall. Annoyed, I pulled the curtains closed and cursed. Our bathrooms really needed more privacy.

I leaned back and closed my eyes again, trying to decide what to do about my predicament.

I wanted Draco. That much was obvious. However; I wasn't sure what steps to take next.

The problem remained that I wasn't sure that he wanted me back. How was I to know if he wasn't regretting the other night wholeheartedly? Perhaps he did it all the time, and now that he'd already tried me out, he didn't want me anymore.

If you have the milk, why buy the cow, right?

I needed to be sure that he wanted me... And if he didn't, I needed to make him want me. My body wasn't about to settle for anyone else...Something about him- Maybe his sharp voice, floppy hair, or even his cruel demeanour- Set me off like nothing else.

He was exactly what I couldn't have- What I wasn't supposed to have. He was the bad-boy. He was the kind of boy your mother never approves of- But my body wasn't about to take no for an answer.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of the bathtub and wrapped myself in a towel. The air around me seemed suddenly cold, and uninviting.

I shivered and raced to my bed to put on pyjamas. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the house-elves had taken my clothes for washing. The only things they hadn't touched were a pair of lacy and extremely revealing black underwear, and a more-than-slightly tattered robe.

I slipped them on, and buttoned my robe tightly to ensure maximum coverage.

I muttered a drying spell on my long auburn hair, and picked up my broom, Charlie's old Cleansweep.

"Going for your nightly lap around the grounds?" Hermione asked with a smile. She was used to my bizarre routines by now. Luckily, she never told Harry or Ron about this specific one, as they would have thrown a fit if they'd found out.

"I'll be back in a bit." I promised, knowing she'd wait up for me.

"Be careful!" I heard her cry as I hurtled myself out of the window. I breathed the fresh air in deeply, letting the refreshing feeling of sanctity wash over me. I let my broom glide without any direction.

I knew the grounds so well by now I could practically do laps around them blindfolded.

I looked up towards the stars thoughtfully, wondering just how many there were in the sky. I tried to make shapes out of them, an old childhood habit of mine.

I glided towards the quittich pitch, dipping my broom slightly for a relaxed dive of sorts, then practiced a couple tricks. I felt my heart begin to pump harder as the rush of adrenalin from flying hit me.

I did a spin, my robes flying up in my face. I followed it with a flip and a nosedive. I knew that I could make even a Cleansweep look good when I wanted to. I was born with an unnatural talent when it came to flying, but I was always overlooked as 'The Weasley Girl.'

The thought of this pissed me off to say the least, so I flew my hardest, my fastest, doing tricks that even Ron wouldn't attempt without headgear.

Nothing- And I mean nothing in the world, even today, gives me quite the rush that flying does. Except, perhaps-

"Weasley!"

I just about tumbled off my broom at the sound of his voice. I fell several tens of feet before regaining my balance.

"Malfoy?" I asked incredulously, "What the bloody hell are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" He retorted.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." I said, glancing at my broom.

"I was out for a walk- Couldn't sleep- And now...Now I'm just enjoying the view." He said with a sly smile. I suddenly remembered my black (and scandalous) panties issue, and judging by how he was ten feet directly below me, I assumed that he had a perfect view of them...Not that there was much of them to see in the first place.

Horrified, and slightly pleased, I flew to the ground next to him and hopped off with ease.

"Don't you know it's dangerous out here at night?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure what to say next.

"I can protect myself from all the big bad creatures of the dark." I said with a laugh.

"Even the Malfoys?" He asked, suddenly more serious than I'd ever seen him.

"Especially the Malfoys." I replied tentatively.

"I'm sorry for last night." His face reflected shame, and sincerity. It was strange seeing him like that for the first time- Soft. He seemed genuinely sorry, and regretful for the rage that had overtaken him.

"It's alright..." I said, "Besides...Not all of last night was bad." I batted my eyelashes up at him. He was really quite tall- At least 6 feet, although he had nothing on Ron. I silently cursed myself- Ron was not what I wanted to think about right now.

I waited for him to take the bait, but he remained stiff, unsure.

"And we got interrupted last night," I continued, trying to prompt some sort of reply, "Perhaps you could...make it up to me."

His face changed, suddenly hungry as well as serious. He looked at me as though I was food and he was starved- It scared me, and I liked that.

"Not here." He whispered, leaning in close to my ear, "It's too visible here in the open. Meet me by the great lake in ten minutes."

Then he was gone, and no indication that he had even been there remained.

--}i{--

I didn't wait ten minutes. I didn't wait five. I did a quick lap of the field before making a bee-line for the great lake. I leaped off of my broom and walked to the water. I dipped my feet in, and a shiver ran through me. I was suddenly aware of how cold I was.

I saw him first in the reflection of the water, and so I did not start when I felt his arms around me.

I guess he couldn't wait ten minutes, either.

The warmth of his body taunted me, and I couldn't resist. I turned to face him, and wrapped my hands inside of his cloak, around his muscular torso.

His lips met my neck, and I opened my mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

"How could you possibly know that my neck is my-"

I couldn't finish, he cut me off.

"I'm perceptive. Intuitive, if you may."

I glanced towards the castle and saw that we were hidden by a mass of trees and shrubbery surrounding the lake. Perfect.

He kissed me, and then whispered, "So- You want me to make it up to you?"

I nodded, the fire in my stomach burning hotter and hotter.

He smirked, and unbuttoned my robes. He raised his eyebrows at my bare chest, and grinned. "What a pleasant surprise."

I blushed, but all girlish-innocence was expelled as he took my left breast in his mouth, and nibbled my nipple softly. A low moan escaped my throat, and I threaded my fingers through his soft hair. He continued to suck and nibble it, hard, as his other finger crept down, down, down, to a region that begged to be touched.

He hesitated.

"Please..." I moaned.

He smiled into my breast, clearly enjoying the thought of me begging him to do things.

Two fingers entered me, then three. This time he wasted no time, pumping hard and fast. I felt pleasure building up inside of me. Just as I felt myself about to come, he removed his fingers.

I whimpered, not at all pleased in the change of events.

"Shh..." He said, running his hands along my waist. He shifted his legs, and was suddenly on his knees. I looked at him curiously. After a moment I got it, and felt excitement throbbing through a certain spot between my thighs. He rubbed his hands up and down over me again before lowering his mouth to part my lower, and much wetter, lips.

"Oh- Oh Merlin..." I felt dizzy. It was like nothing else. It was perfection.

His tongue flicked over my clitoris over and over, the perfect mixture of fast and slow, up and down, left and right. I felt my hips moving to the rhythm of his tongue.

I grabbed both sides of his head and pushed his mouth onto me harder.

"Please- Oh please, Draco!" He complied, pressing his tongue harder, moving it faster. I felt a climax building up inside of me and could not control myself any longer.

I shivered, and then I was there- As I peaked, he grabbed my nipples and kneaded them, hard, making me cry out in pain and delight. I laughed, of all things, and the sheer pleasure of my orgasm brought tears to my eyes.

I cried out, again, quietly, letting the waves of bliss grow softer and softer. Finally, I was done, and let myself slide down to where he was. Remnants of pleasure still coursed through me.

When I'd caught my breath I said to him quietly, "So I owe you one now, don't I?"

My devilish smile caught him off guard.

I crept towards him and unbuttoned his pants.

"Who's out there?" Hagrid's deep, echoing voice cried from across the field. I cursed; Interrupted again. Draco skulked into the shadows as I hopped onto my broom and flew away.

When I reached my dorm I found Hermione asleep. I crawled into bed and let the feeling of warmth and fullness cascade across my body.

If Draco was so wrong, why did he feel so right?

At least I knew the answer to my question. He definitely wanted me back- And bad.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so incredibly patient. I am really pleased with the amount of reviews I have, lets have some more!**


End file.
